Diez días para superarlo
by DraigAzul
Summary: este es una historia de incesto entre naruto y kushina espero les guste y me apoyen amigos
1. Dia 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurio mientras leia una historia de un amigo y me dije "Draig por que no hacer una historia de incesto entre naruto y kushina" y henos aqui espero la disfruten ya que son las 3:02 am donde vivo y es mucho esfuerzo parai

(Aclaracion este fic es como si nunca hubiera existido la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.)

Advertencia este fic contiene lemon e incesto explicito y sinnada de decencia lealo bajo si propio riego).

Dia 1

Era un dia como cualquier otro en la aldea de la hoja pero nos situamos en el complejo namikaze-uzumaki en donde vive nuestro protagonista naruto namikaze uzumaki un shinobi de 16 años de edad de rango chūnin.

en estos momentos el pelirubio estaba en la sala principal pensando estaba pensando en el plan para superar a su padre ya que al ser el hijo del cuarto todos lo veian asi pero el queria superarlo que lo reconoscan como naruto no como el hijo del cuarto.

Naruto: lo he intentado todo para superarlo pero hay una cosa que nunca e intentado es un secreto que me hara pero debo esperar el tiempo perfecto.

en eso entra kushina con su tipico mandil verde y su vestido cafe de cuerpo completo y su cabello recojido en una coleta de caballo; apesar de la edad kushina seguia siendo una de las mujeres mas hermosas y sexys de la aldea unos pechos copa E y una cintura de avispa y un trasero carnoso.

Kushina: naruto tengo que decirte que tu padre se reunira con los demas kages en el pais del hierro durara al menos diez dias ¿quieres hablar con el antes de que se valla?.

al decir eso el pelirubio sonrio pervertidamente al ver que no tenia que esperar mucho para llavar acabo su plan de superar a minato en algo que kushina y minato no hacian desde que tuviron a naruto y con el trabajo de hokage de minato.

Naruto: he-eh no no esta bien le tenia que decir algo pero puede esperar a que vuelva no es nada importante o ya se por que no mejor te preparo un baño si?.

Kushina: wow naruto hoy dia estas muy conciderado conmigo que acaso quieres que te de dinero para ir a comer ramen acaso jeje

Naruto: je je je gracias pero no no quiero dinero entonces te preparare el baño oka-san conpermiso.

Baño

en ese momento kushina se adentra al baño y se desnuda exibiendo su cuerpo. sus pechos y tetillas su trasero redondo su vagina con un poco de bello rojo.

mientras ella se metia a la regadera y se masajeaba los pechos por la puerta entra lentamente naruto con una sonrisa que dejaria en verguenza al mismo jiraiya es mas lo dejaria ver como si fuera un santo bajado del cielo.

naruto se escure lentamente hasta estar detras de kushina y tomarla por los pechos y comensar a amasarlos mientras precionaba sus pesones cuando ella suelta un sensual y sorprecibo KYA.

Kushina: eh na naruto ¿que? ¿que crees que estas haciendo?.

Naruto: wow son mas suaves de lo que pense y enormes se sienten geniales je solo queria masajear el voluptuoso cuerpo de oka-san.

dijo eso mientras amasaba y precionaba los pesones de los pechos de kushina

Kushina: haaaa ha ha ha(gemidos) que haces naruto para.

Naruto: ¿te gusta mi masaje? he oka-san ¿te encanta sentir como mis manos pellizcan tus pezones? por que esta gimiendo muy fuerte je je.

despues de estar jugando unos segundos mas kushina solto un gemido mas fuerte y se vino segundos despues naruto la coloco a la horilla de la regadera/tina mientras ella respiraba ajitadamente.

Naruto:wow oka-san tu vagina esta choreando acado te acabas de venir hmm bueno creo que ya es hora de que tome lo que sera mio de ahora en adelante o si oka-san toma esto.

dijo mientras oblugaba a kushina a tomar una pildora rosa misteriosa, la vista de la peliroja se empezo a nublar y a poner borrosa y su cuerpo se empezo a calentar de nuevo.

Kushina: (jadeando) ¿por que me ciento tan debil? na-naruto ¿que me has echo? dime mi cuerpo se siente demaciado caliente. mi vagina y mis pechos cosquille... .

pero kushina se quedo callada al ver el mienbro de su hijo era mas grande y grueso que el de su esposo minato y por mucho ya que el de minato solo eran 12 pulgadas de largo y 8 de grueso pero el de naruto era 30 pulgadas de largo y 20 de grueso eso era demaciado para una persona normal pero naruto no era alguien "normal" que se diga ya que al ser el jinchūriki del zorro de las nueve cola el gran kyuby no yoko.

Kushina:(sorprendida) he he eso es imposible como puede ser posible que alguien de tu edad tenga un pe pene de ese tamaño naruto.

Naruto: je je crees eso oka-san me siento alagado al oir tus palabras ho veo que las pildoras que te obligue a tomar empiezan a hacer efecto bien es hora de empezar.

Kushina: (sorprendida) he espera na-natuto esto esto esta mal so somos madre e hijo esta muy muy mhaaaaa.

su replica se detuvo al sentir el pene de naruto en los labios vaginales y se sonrojo aun mas al ser frotados con el largo del tallo del pene de naruto y sentir lo largo que era mientras se mojaba todavia más.

Kushina: que ¿que eran esas pildoras? dimelo naruto.

Naruto: esas pildoras son el mas reciente desarollo de la farmaceutica del bajo mundo hace que una mujer se excite y caiga rendida ante cual quier hombre pero eneste caso seras tu quien caiga rendida ante mi ¿que te parece oka-san?-dijo eso mientras colocaba la punta de su pene en la entrada de la vagina de la peliroja-ahora voy a mostrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer con este pene monstuoso que tengo je je.

al momemto de decir eso penetro de golpe la vagina de la peliroja no solo entro en su vagina sino tambien llego a su utero sintiendo que su hijo la habia penetrado no pudo evitar soltar un gran y potente gemido que se escuho afuera de el complejo y los que ivan pasando los hombres pensaron (ese si que se llevo la loteria con una mujer asi) mientras que las mujeres **(vaya ese si que es un macho semental de los que casi no hay hoy en dia).**

Naruto: vamos oka-san ¿acaso no te gusta mi enorme verga? haa !me estas apretando muy muy fuerte como si no quisieras soltarme.

Kushina: ahmm n-no nooo estoy disfrutando esto mmmm mucho e-es solo que haaa- se detuvo la sentir como naruto aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas-haaa esto el malo haaa me vengo me vengo gracias al pene de mi hijo.

Naruto: haaa oka-san me vengo drentro de ti

Kushina: haaa na-naruto detente de una ves !es demaciaso¡ no nooo puedo contenerme mas tiempo- dijo mientras daba un gemido aun mayor- me vengo vengo me vengo.

Naruto: o-oka-san y-yo tambien me estoy viniendo dentro de ti HAAAAAAAAAAAA-al momento que soltaba su primera corrida del dia.

Kushina: HAAAAAAA estoy siendo preñada por mi propio hijo HAAAAAA- guimio durante un minuto mas despues de sentir el semen de su hijo en su interior no pudo hacer mas que quedarse recostada en el suelo de la bañera mietras sentia el calido semen de su hijo salir de apoco de su interios.

Naruto:(sonriendo) je je je ¿que pasa oka-san? apenas hemos comensado a y apartir de ahora me llamarar amo- le dijo a una desoriemtada kushina que solo balbuceaba cosas como( amo, mi amo o si como usted diga amo)- y ahora cada dia hasta que yo me canse voy a disfrutar de tu cuerpo me divertire mucho con este sexy cuepo tuyo me oiste puta.

pero no tenia caso kushina esta inmersa en un mundo de placer ya que despues de tanto tiempo sin estar con minato ella nececitaba una buena secion de sexo y naturo su propio hijo se la acababa de dar sin siquiera reprochar algo ella estomada al estilo princesa y es llevada al cuarto de naruto al momento de entrar naruto la coloca en la cama boca arrib y le abre las piernas kushina al recobrar la conciencia se da cuenta en donde esta y se sorprende al sentir denuevo el pene de su hijo en. vagina nuavamente pero esta vez ella solo pudo sonreir.

Kushina:(sonrojada con la cara pervertida como en la imagen del fic) amo si continue cojiendo mi vagina de esclava estoda suya por favor preñeme con su espeso y abundante semen selo ruego amo.

mientras naruto aumentaba la belocidad de sus embestidas se inclino para chupar sus pesones y morderlos.

Kushina: si amo muerda todo lo que quiera mis pechos son suyos uselos como le plasca.- dijo al sentir que naruto los mordia eso proboco qye kushina tuviera un orgasmo mas antes de que pudiera decir algo naruto le dio una nalgada en su carnoso y redondeado tracero con forme la nalgeaba sus gluteos se ponian mas rojos.

Naruto:(mientras la nalgeaba) que pasa oka-san te gusta que te nalgen pues acostumbrate sucia esclava por que esto te pasara todos los dias que te parece.

Kushina:(sonrojada y con la lengua de fuera) shi esho mhe fashinaria ahmo.

naruto entonces detiene sus embestidas y hace que kushina quede de frente a el ella solo seguia ro riendo de forma pervertida y exitada pero su vista se fijo en el pene de su hijo al verlo de frente naruto acaricia el cabello de su madre ella pie za que es de un gesto de cariño cuando sie te que es bruscame te jalada de su cabellera y su mejilla es golpeada contra el pene de naruto el lo restrega en su boca ella entonces capto el mensaje y habre la boca para dar paso al gran pene del pelirubio al sentirlo dentro su sabor la unvadio lo chupo naruto no despegaba sus manos de la cabeza de kushina ella sentia que se ahogaba peri eso no le importo se centia en el cielo y mas al sentir el pene ir un poco mas alla de su garganta eso solo izo que kushina se viniera en un orgasmo mientras se estimulaba para sentie mas placer derepente naruti aumento la velocidad ella no podia sentia que se ahogaba con cada embestida hasta que naruto liberi su semen directo a su estomago kushina solo podia ahogarse y sentir como el semen viajaba a su estomago mientras naruto solo gemia de gusto al sentir su semen ser vaciado en kushina.

Naruto:( gimiendo )ha ha ha eso si que estuvo bien no pense que podrias tragarte todo mi semen puta espero que te alla gustado su sabor ya que de ahora en adelante ese sera tu desayuno,comida y cena que dices te gusta la idea?.

pregunta con una mirada y sonrisa pervertida al ver a kushina con semen saliendo de su boca asi como de su vagina con una sonrisa

Naruto:(sonriendo) creo que eso es un si bie descansa un poco todavia hay mucho semen para qye comas y cenes ja ja ja.

ese dia kushina no hizo mas que chupar y tragar semen mientras naruto solo podia reir al ver como su madre perdia su conciencia al se llenada de su semen por todos lado en lanoche vemos a kushina en la abitacion de naruto mentras monta su pene un clon le mete su pene por el tracero y el ultimo en su boca cuando los clones se vienen ( tracero y boca) otros dos clones toman sus lugares mientras el orijinal no dejaba de penetrar a la peliroja por la vagina que ya perecia que estuviera embarazada de unos tres meces por el tamaño de su vientre ese dia tarde y noche kushina solo probo seme, semen y mas semen de su hijo al finalisar kushina que do empapada de semen por todos lado cabello, vientre, pechos,piernas,brazoz,pies y cara pero ella no dejo de sonreir jamas.

 **fin del capitulo uno quien quiera mas digame en los comentarios y los fans de (el viaje del sol solo esperen unos dias mas y lo tendre listo por el retaso con esa historia esque no me queda como quiero y se que muvos diran ya publicala pero no esto requiere tiempo y esfuerzo para hacer historias de calidad y si uno de ustedes me quieren matar suerte para encontrarme ja ja ja y que ciempre estoy de un lado para otro por mi trabajo) bueno nos vemos en el siguente capitulo. PAZ**


	2. Dia 2 parte 1

**hola gente aqui Draig de regreso para los que me apollaron en esta historia gracias y tambien por favor escriban bien ya que no entiendo eso de (isjehidbfifvd294-839x) es muy confuso para mi pero bueno dejando eso de lado que empieze el cap.**

 **Advertencia este fic contiene lemon e incesto ecxplicito sin nada de decencia lealo bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **y bueno para los de viaje del sol yo tambien estoy esperando para ver como continuara el original primero ese y despues yo continuo con el mio claro mi propia version.**

 **Dia 2** **parte 1**

Despues de haber estado teniendo sexo sin control durante todo el dia de ayer naruto esta ves se encontraba recostado en su cama durmiendo placidamente y tapado solo por una manta delgada pero entre sus piernas habia algo que sobre salia era redondo y grande que se levantaba y bajaba, entonces naruto empiza a gemir y se despierta abruptamente al sentir que se corria sorprecibamente. en eso se escucha el tosido de alguien que se atraganta y de debajo de la manta aparece kushina con el pene de naruto en su boca y sus mejillas inflamadas por el semen que acababa de soltar, kushina solo traga el semen para despuea sacar el pene de su boca y sonreir mientras lo masturba para sacar mas.

 **Kushina:(sonriendo)** buenos dias amo espero que hayga pasado buena noche con todo lo que hicimos ayer espero no este agotado.

 **N** **aruto:** para nada pequeña esclava solo que me a sorprendido que me levantaras de esta forma.

fue lo que dijo el rubio al levantarse de su cama exibiendo su pene todabia erecto y duro ha lo que kushina solo pudo relamense los labios al ver que todavia duro y firme, en eso naruto la toma de las caderas y la jala asia ella.

 **Naruto** : como tu me levantaste una manera satisfactoria yo te recompensare llenandote de semen todo el dia y este dia sera solo por tu trasero asi que espero que no tengas planeado sentarte o si he he he.

fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de penetrar de golpe el ano de la peliroja que suelta un gran gemido mie tras naruto la embiste fuerte mente en la posicion de perrito naruto la toma de los pechos y empieza a estirarlos, pelliscarlos mientras; besa sus labios de forma pervertida dejando que sus lenguas bailen a un compaz de exitacion decenfrenada que no se detendra por nada. naruto entoncez empieza a detenerse de apoco kushina al notar que su hijo se va deteniendo exclama.

 **Kushina:(excitada)** amo porfavor siga metiendo su verga en mi no se detenga se lo suplico.

dijo eso mentras ella misma empezaba a mover sus caderas para seguir penetrandose pero naruto la toma de las caderas y ella se detiene pero ve la mirada de naruto y era como ver la misma lujuria encarnada en el y eso exito muchi más a kushina pero se sorprendio ante lo que le dijo el rubio.

 **Naruto:** ruegame,ruegame que te lo meta dime que eres una puta zorra que no puede vivir sin el pene de su amo y que tu marido no es un don nadie que tiene el pene mas chico de la historia por muy poderoso que sea es solo un pelele que no puede satisfacer a ninguna mujer dilo y seguire cojiendote el ano.

al finalizar de decir eso kushina esta boqui-abierta esi era demaciado incluso para ella que se dejaba hacer de todo por su hijo pero si queria seguir sintiendo el maravilloso miembro de su hijo lo tendria que decir por que naruto empezaba a sacar su pene de poco en poco cuando ya estaba a poco de sacarlo por completo lo detiene.

 **Kushina:** espere amo esta bien lo dire pero sugue cojiendome por favor

 **Naruto:** bien dilo que esperas puta-esclava-lo dijo mientras sonreia de forma pervertida mientras le palmeava el trasero.

 **Kushina:(sonrojada)** amo se lo ruego por favor metaselo a su esclava, y su soy una puta zorra que no puede vivir sin el pene de su amo mientras que mi marido no es mas que un desinteresado e impotente pelele que tiene el pene del tamaño de un niño de 7 años con trabajo me pudo dejar embarazada de este fabuloso amo que tengo el no es nada en su compatacion amo.

eso fue suficiente para hacer que naruto aretiera denuevo contra ella la peliroja solto un gemido al ser penetrada de golpe haciendo que su vagina se corriera y su ano se apretara más pero eso solo motivo mas al rubio para que sigiera embistiendo cuando ya estaba a punto de correrce hace que kushina se detenga para que su corrida sea mas duradera le da media vuelta para hacer que se vean cara a cara en eso naruto nota que su madre tiene los hojos sin brillo solo son pupilas sin vida eso solo hizo que naruto sonriera ya que eso hacia notar que su plan seria mas facil de hacer y sin tantas complicasiones para el ya que kushina responderia muy bien para el en cualquier cosa que el le pidiera que hiciera asi que continuo embistiendo su ano una y otra y otra ves cuando ya esta enserio por correrse la besa de repente y empieza a jugar con su lengua perecia un enfrentamento de dos serpientes por ver quen era el gabador en eso naruto muerde el labio de su madre causando que sangre un poco eso solo hizo y proboco que kushina se sintiera mas excitada en las ultimas embestidas naruto la toma de la sintura, la abraza y mete su cabeza entre sus pechos cunado ya estaba apunto de eyacular dentro de ella solo da un par de embestidas mas y se corren junto causando que soltaran un gemido al unison

 **Naruto/Kushina:Haaaaaaaaaaaa**.-en eso kushina siente el liquido dentro de su ano como ve recoriendo todo el camino de su sona rectal sintie do como es tan abuntante que su estomago se inflama su estomago directo no su utero esa era una sensacion diferente al finalisar la eyaculacion naruto deja unos minutos mas su pene dentro del ano de su madre como un tapon para evitar que se le saliera el semen que dejo dentro al quitarlo solo le salio un poco de semen eso solo hizo feliz a naruto por que eso significaba que su estomago se trago todo su semen.

 **Naruto:(sonriendo)** eso fue fabuloso esclava fue el mejor despertar de mis dias y por lo que veo tenias hambre por que tu ano se trago todo mi semen y no desperdicio mucho esta vez no como ayer que si dejaste salir mi precioso semen y dime te gusto.- pregunto eso solo para resivir un asentimiento de kushina en forma de afirmacion con la mirada baja para que su amo biera que lo respeta-entonces dime ¿todabia tienes hambre?-kushina asiente-bien en ese caso vamos a la cocina para que me prepares el desayuno y yo preparare el tuyo ya que sera un desayuno muy especial.

en eso naruto se aleja de ella con una sonrisa y se dirije al baño dejando a kushina en su cama con semen saliendo de a poco de su ano y salio todavia mas al levantarse y empezar a caminar con las piernas temblorosas y sosteniendose de las paredes para evitar caerse.

 **desayuno 8:00 am.**

 **cocina**

kushina se encontraba usando sola mente su habitual delantal verde per este tenial algo diferente en el se encontraba escrito en mayusculas **( COJETE A LA COCINERA )** decia en letras japonesas en eso siente que la abrazan por la espalda mentras juegan con sus pecho y siente algo enedio de su tracero tocando la entrada de su ano eso solo la sobre salto un poco al ver a su amo aun desnudo detras de ella aun con una gran ereccion.

 **Kushina:** amo por favor podria sentarse ya casi esta el ramen que me pidio y tambien los panes tostados con tosino que me dijo que hiciera para mi pero dijo ¿que le pondria un ingredie te secreto ha mi desayuno verdad?-naruto solo asiente-y ¿cual seria ese ingredie te secreto he amo?.

naruto solo se relajo y sento en la silla junto a la mesa justo cuando kushina termino todo el desayuno en eso ella pone los platos frente uno frente a naruto que seria su miso ramen de cerdo y kushina solo pone su plato al lado del de su amo para ver que era ese ingrediente secreto que le agregaria para segun el eso aria el desayuno de ella mas delicioso.

 **Naruto:(sonriendo)** esclava pasame tu plato-kushina se lo da en eso el solo lo lleva debajo de la mesa y empieza a masturbarse eso solo hizo que kushina sonriera al saber cual seria ese ingredie te sereto que tanto amaba ya con solo 1 de probarlo y lo adoraba despues de ver el rostro de su amo que solo solto un suspiro levanto el plato dejando ver el semen cubriendo al par de panes tostados **(nota para aclarar al decir "pares"me refiero a que son cuatro panes eso estodo)** bañados en abundante semen. kushina solo puso cara de felizidad al ver eso que hizo su amo que en ese momento le pasaba el plato- listo oka-san su desayuno esta servido espera a que lave mis manos.

al ponerse de pie kushina podia ver el pene de su hijo/amo ergido y duro con un poco de semen saliendo de la punta ella solo puso lamberse los labio al ver como el liquido seminal de su plato resvalaba por los panes y solo pudo mojarse al intentar unagunarse el sabor que tendria su glorioso desayuno con semen de su hijo/amo en el, al volver naruto solo pidio dusculpa por tardar tanto la peliroja dijo-esta bien descuide amo-entonces dieron gracias por la comida kushina dos veces con una gran sonria y empezaron naruto comia con normalidad su miso ramen pero kushina ella era otra cosa ya que al levantar el primer pan un poco de semen resbalo por su mano ella solo hacerco el rostro y su boca para dar el primer mordisco al estrar en contacto con sus papilas gustativas solo pudo hacer un gemido de gusto y continuo mordida tras mordida gemido tras gemido hasta terminar su "desayuno" solo pudo levantar el plato y empezar a lamberlo por las pocas manchas de semen que quedaron en du plato solo para al terminar soltar un suspiro con el rostro sonrojado y sonriendo.

 **Kushina:** gracias por el desayuno amo eso estuvo delicioso ese toque extra que le dio espero que en la comida se pueda repetir ese ingredie te ji ji-solto una risita algo pervertida mientras con una mato tapaba su boca que tenia un poco de semen escuriendo por el costado y en su mejilla derecha y con su otra mano se estaba masturbando sobre su delantal de cocina- eto amo cree que pueda darme de postre- pregunto de forma inosente cual niña al conerse sus verduras eso solo hizo sonreir a naruto ya que eso solo lo ponia feliz.

 **Naruto:(sonriendo)** claro que oka-san dime ¿quieres un postre creemoso o que lleve crema ensima de tu postre?

 **Kushina:** ¿puedo pedir de ambos?- pregunto de forma inosente solo para resibir un si por parte del rubio eso la puso feliz- entonces quiero un postre cremoso dentro de mi y el que llevara cremaensima sera esto- dijo mientras sacaba una rebanada de pastes la cual tenia un agujero en medio de la rebanada- quiero si se puede que usted amo ponga la crema dentro de este pastel.

 **Naruto:** claro que si pero primero dentro de ti verdad en tu anito para que vaya directo a tu estomago verdad- pregunto a la peliroja que solo asinto- bien entonces subete a la mesa para darte un poco de tu postre.

entonces kushina se subio a la mesa y se puso en posicion de cuatro o de perrito y naruto empero con frotar su pene en la entrada de su ano listro para dar el primer golpe pero se le ocurrio algo que lo hizo sonreir de forma perversa y derepente aparece otro naruto frente a ella con su pene frente a su cara ella solo sonrie de forma inocente y pregunta-¿medara doble racion de postre directo? amo-ha lo que el rubio solo sonrie y asiente al mome to de que kushina sintio el pene de su amo entrar en su ano ella solto un gran gemido que la hizo abrir la boca y el pene del clon entra de golpe directo a su garganta kushina no podia decir hacer nada por la sorpresa que fue eso ella solo sonreia al ser penetrada por ambos lado naruto y su clon siguieron asi duran un rato cuando ambos rubios se vinieron de golpe dentro de la peliroja que sentia que se ahogaba al sentir el semen de su hijo(clon) en su boca y que su hijo verdadero se viniera en su ano eso la hizo estremecer al sentir que su recto era llenado de semen que iba directo a su estomago ya cuando por fin ambos rubios salieron de kushina ella se dejo caer en la mesa con semen saliendo de su boca y ano pero con una sonrisa en eso el clon se masturba frente de ella y se viene en su cara llenandola de semen mientras el original se masturbaba frente a el pastel que la mensiono su madre para llenarlo de semen y dejarlo a un lado de kushina mientras abandonava la cocina y desacia a el clon.

 **Naruto:** disfruta de tu postre oka-san yo mientras ire a caminar por la aldea cundo vielve quiero verte lista y aceada para lo que te espera- lo dijo mientras le daba uba mirada pervertida a su madre que solo podia acentir mientras como podia se acercaba al pastes que empezaba a comer como si fuera un animal con su cara enterada en el pastel-bueno sera mejor que haga lo que tengo planeado.

 **tarde.**

eran la 3:30 pm de la tarde y kushina estaba más que deses perada ya que su amo no aparesia en un periodo de 7 horas y media y eso la asia ponerse paranoica pensando que tal ves se habia aburrido de ella y la dejo por una chicaas joven o que esta en uno de los burdeles del barrio rojo de konoha esas y muchas cosas mas la hacian ponerse muy pero muy nerviosa cunado el sonido de la puerta al abrise la hizo darse la vuelta y mirar a su amo/hijo frente a ella con una bolsa de papel cafe y parecia que estaba cargada con un numero considerabla de objetos que al verlo kushina se puso alegre que sus ojos se volvieron corazones y su cara se puso roja como su cabello y eso era decir mucho.

ya que se podia ver disfraces y jugetes sexuales de casi todo tipo; eso la puso feliz pero con duda la pregunto a su hijo/amo.

 **Kushina:(confundida)** ne amo ¿donde conseguiste estas cosas y trajes?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza de forma inocente cual niña pequeña.

 **Naruto:** he he los consegui por hay. pero eso no importa sino lo que real mente importa es como y por donde usare todos estos juguetes he he he-dijo mientras daba una sonrisa pervertida y se hacercaba a ella y le entregaba la bolsa con los juguetes y trajes mientras ella la sostenia el introduce la mano y saca un traje de conejita play-boy con los orificios de vagina y tracero con agujeros y en donde van los cenos en la punta tienen forma de corazon que deja su tetilla expuesta al ver el traje soli pudo sonreir y mirar a su hijo/amo-este lo usaremos en unos minutos asi que mejir ve a cambiarte por que me estoy empezando a excitar de solo imaginarte con esto puesto anda.

esa declaracion hiso que kushina se sonrojara y saliera en direccion a su recamara a cambiarse en cuanto a naruto solo pudo sonreir ql ver lo entuciasmanda que esta su madre por complaser sus deceos eso solo le dio un par de ideas para mas adelante. pasaron almenos unos 7 u 8 minutos y kushina regreso con el disfras puesto que hacia resaltar su sexy cuerpo y su bellesa solo la hacia mas deseable de cojer segun naruto que no dudo ni un segundo en lansarse y derribar a su madre y tomarla en ese mimento pero el solo se relajo y la miro de forma tranquila se aserco a ella y la tomo de uno de sus pechos solo para apretarlo suavemente sacando un gemido de su boca y que fue besada de forma sencual y erotica.

 **Naruto:** dime oka-san que te parese este traje que compre en la tienda de jugetes sexuales y demas o como la conocen el en barrio rojo de konoha un sex-shop que dicho sea de paso es el paraiso de los pervertidos y eso me inclulle a mi hay de muhos tipos de disfraces y juguetes que quiero usar contigo casi por no desir es seguro que comprara toda la tienda para usarla contigo a todas horas pero me conformo cob solo estos trajes y juguetes que consegui por ahora.

kushina solo puso ponerse nerviosa al ver la mirada de su amo ya que era la mirada de un violador,pervertido y acosador sexual en una sola persona que era su propio hijo aparte de ponerla nerviosa la puso exitada en extremo de solo imajinarse lo que podrian hacer con toda una tienda de objetos sexuales tanto para el como para ella, kushina arrodillo enfrente de naruto qye ya tenia una ereccion muy notoria y empezo a sacar el pene de su amo y ara darle unos besos en la punta y el tallo despues empezo a dar lenguetasos saboreando el sabor de ese pene de 30 cm de largo cuandi se lo llevo a la boca solo pudo escuhar un gemido de su hijo eso solo la hizo sonreir ya que estaba complaciendo a su amo y eso era lo unico que le importaba no importaba que alguien los viera **(ya qu estaban en la sala de estar y con las cortinas abiertas)** eso solo los excitaba mucho más en especial a kushina ya que una de sus mejores amigas podria estar por pasar frente a su ventana y le vieran hacerle una garganta profunda a su hijo eso seria el escandalo que duraria años pero eso le importava un comino solo queria y nesecitaba placer el mejor placer de su vida que solo su hijo le estaba dando al tener el pene de su hijo de tro de su boca hasta su garganta sin importar si podia ahogarse con ese pedaso de dura carne en su gaganta que sentia que la estaba usando como si fuera su vagina o su ano eso si que le dolia pero el placer era mucho mas y aumento al ser tomada de la cabeza pir su hijo que le hizo aumentar la velosidad y se termino viniendo dentro de su boca eso solo era el principo para la comida mas exitante que conlleva a lo siguiente que se puede ver a naruto con su madre teniendo sexo en la mesa del comedor mientras naruto la tiene boca arriba le penetra la vagina de forma brusca y sigue embistiendo durante unos segundos aumentando la velocidad y termino por eyacular dentro de la vagina de su madre que solto un gran gemido despues se puede ver a naruto en la pocicion de perrito con naruto dentro de su ano que tiene a kushina grutando que lo haga mas fuerte mentras la embestia aparece unclon enfrente de ella y le introduce el pene en su boca kushina en ese momento estaba literalmente bañanda en semen su cara tenia semen sus pechos su abdomen su cabello sus piernas su tracero toda bañada en semen al final de esa "comida" para kushina ella que sonriendo y naruto satisfecho por el momento el se va a dar un baño mientras kushina se levanta poco a poco y se dirije a la habitacion que compartia con minato se deja caer en la cama y voltea a ver una foto de ella y minato en su boda cuanto habia pasado desde que ella recordaba que su esposo no la tocaba ella no era de piedra y su hijo le daba lo que su esposo no en muchos años asi que con una mirada llena de determinacion ella se ducho en su baño privado se vistio con una ropa comun que consistia en ropa interior azul con ek simbolo del clan uzumaki en el pecho izquierdo y una camisa amarilla un pantalos capri de color cerde oscuro y se puso unas sandalias ninja de color azul se levanto y se dirijio a la cosina que ya se encontraba limpia tal parece que su amo envio a unos clones a limpiar los restos de la comida de kushina y pudo ver a un clon preparar un ramen instantaneo que era hovio para el original no le tomo importancia asi que tomo un par de bolsas para basura y subio de vuelta a su habitacion lo primero que hizo fue tomar todas las fotos que habia de ella con minato las empezo a poner en la bolsa y siguio con la ropa y articulos personales tanto higuiene como de entrenamiento ninja despues las pertenencias del hokage que pasaban de un kage a otro las depocito todas y cada una de ellas en las bolsas de basura cuando termino sonrio para si misma tomo las dos boslas y las llevo al atico para ponerlas hay como un recuerdo viejo. despues de eso se dirijio a la sala y tomo la foto donde salia toda su familia y la quito y la puso junto a las pertenencias del kage rubio y de quien sabe donde **( ni yo que soy el autor se de donde las saco)** saco una foto nueva d pero esta era diferente en ves de estar el kage y su familia solo estaban naruto y kushina sonriendo y tomados de las manos como una pareja resien casada y lo mas curioso de tosi es que ella empeso a re-emplazar las fotos y/o retratos donde aparecia minato con ellos a solo unos donde salian ella y naruto al final todas y cada una de las fotos/retratos y pertenencias del rayo amatillo de konoha y actual hokage terminaton el el atico como un recuerdo ya no nececitado sonrio de felicidad al ver una foto donde estaba ella embarazada y acariciaba su vientre y su mano era sontenida por la de naruto en otra aparecia ella pero esta era diferente era de ella y naruto reniendo sexo ella montaba a naruto que estaba dandole la espalda y naruto solo sonreia **( es la imagen que sale de portada para que entiendan)** se dirigio a la cocina y empezo apreparar la cena ya que le tomo mas tiempo del que penso desacerse de las cosas de su marido ya que todavia no se divorcia pero eso lo tenia muy precente en su mente cuando minato regresara se divorciaria de el sin ningun tipo de justificacion ella aceptaria un NO de el kage rubio al terminar de hacer la cena para su amo le preparo un ramen y unos onigiris junto a un pequeño recipiente de jugo de manzana y para ella se preparo un sushi de surymi y un ramen de miso con unos onigiris tambien con un jugo de manzana en ese momento llamo a su amo.

 **Kushina: AMO** la cena esta cerbida por favor baje a cenar - lo llamo de forma cariñosa y cantarina al cabo de unos segundos se presento naruto todo desnudo con su miembro erecto y duro eso solo sirvio para que kushina se sonrojara y sonriera al saber que era su porstre al momento que naruto se sento ella hablo - amo este quisiera saber si usted ya a pendado en que sera lo que tomaremos de postre.

esa pregunta solo hizo sonreir a naruto ya que kushina estaba hanciosa de tener su pene dentro de ella al final parace que tan solo vastaron dos dias para rmper la mente de kushina y los otros ocho serian para su disfrute personal y eso lo alegro demaciado que cuando empezo a comer pudo notar la mirada de kushina que miraba su alimento con algo de aburrimiento y el supo que era lo que kushina queria el se levanto de su silla y con su ereccio se hacerco a ella con su miembro encima de su comida para decir.

 **Naruto:** ¿que pasa? kushina no tienes hambre o quieres que tu comida tenga tu porcion de la "salsa" secreta que tanto te gusta en tu comida-kushina sonrio al ver que su amo capto de inmediato el emsaje y tomo el pene de su amo y lo empezo a lamber mentras lo masturvaba y sacudia para que soltara el nectas blanco que ella queria al final lo consigui y se vino en la comida de kushina en toda tanto en el miso como el sushi y onigiris y el restante que saco lo virtio en su jugo de manzaña - espero que disfrutes de tu comida oka-san.

 **Kushina:** gracias amo con esto seguro que mi cena sera deliciosa ojala yo pudiera hacer algo para que su comida fuera mejor amo pero no creo poder hacer nada por usted - dijo de firma algo triste ya que a su parecer no podia mejorar la cena de su amo pero con una sonrisa traviesa naruto se hacerco a ella y la tomo de la mejilla la acaricio y diji-(si hay una forma de mejorar esta comida)- ella se sorprendio y pregunto- cual seria esa forma amo digame y yo lo hare le juro que la hare sin importae que sea.

naruto sonrio al ver la debosion y firmesa en las palabras de su madre/esclava.

 **Fin Por Ahora.**

 **hola mi gente este es el final de la primera parte si quieren la siguente diganme en los comentarios**


End file.
